Un Serpentard rusé
by Rajhna
Summary: [OS JPLE]James est un vrai Serpentard, avec Sirius ils se défientd'embrasser la première fille qui descendra les escaliers.James est le premier à se lancer... sur Lily.


OS James/Lily

littleangel03-19 ayant trouvé que mes James méchants – Lily gentille étaient réussis et étant donné que je n'avais écris que deux OS sur ce thème puisque les autres étant des James gentil, Lily râleuse. Et bien j'ai décidé d'en écrire un autre et je le lui dédie.

C'est un AU (Univers alternatif).

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**(Si vous avez un peu de temps devant vous, il y a dans mon profil, une adresse vers un site de fanfiction sur Hermione, les maraudeurs, Voldemort qui est très intéressant. Il s'appelle Forever Hermione. Le site n'est pas à moi mais il est très très agréable, les lecteurs sont très gentils et laissent de gentilles reviews. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un petit coup d'œil)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un Serpentard rusé 

Quatre garçons étaient adossés à leur mur préféré, c'est-à-dire au 5ème étage. Il y avait très peu de personnes qui s'aventuraient ici, ils aimaient bien parler de leurs conquêtes, de leurs blagues en tout genre. Personne les écoutait. En dehors de cela, ces quatre garçons étaient renommés pour être les pires élèves qu'il puisse y avoir eu à Poudlard. S'étant donnés un nom : les Maraudeurs, ils effrayaient tous les élèves. Ils répondaient aux noms de quatre personnes : James Potter, un poursuiveur talentueux, un élève brillant, pourtant froid qui n'avait pas besoin de parler pour imposer son autorité. Tous les élèves partaient lorsqu'ils le voyaient. Sirius Black, un garçon très mignon qui avait pour victimes les filles du collège, il aimait les mettre mal à l'aise et embêter les autres élèves. Remus Lupin, un garçon simple d'esprit mais avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Quant au dernier, Peter Pettigrow, il suivait ses amis, mais il n'était pas moins meilleur que les autres. Il était toujours celui qui provoquait les duels.

Plus on les évitait, mieux c'était pour la santé des élèves. En général, les gens changeaient de chemin dès qu'ils les voyaient, c'est pourquoi l'on voyait toujours un couloir désert lorsqu'ils arrivaient ou simplement ce coin du château, le 5ème étage, en haut des escaliers occupés que par quatre personnes.

Pourtant, à chaque sonnerie, il y avait quand même des élèves qui passaient, et les maraudeurs ne disaient rien. Ils n'avaient jamais interdis aux gens de passer, c'étaient eux qui avaient peur.

-Brown s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie, commença le jeune Lupin. Lorsque j'y étais, elle venait d'arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Elle a osé me regarder en face, répondit simplement Sirius. Et lorsque je lui ai demandé si elle en pinçait pour moi, elle a eu un regard écœuré.

-Ah, c'est tout ? Elle faisait tout un drame lorsque Madame Pomfresh est partie la voir.

-Je devrais lui rendre visite, ria Sirius.

La sonnerie retentit, et ils descendirent pour aller en cours.

**oOoOo**

De nouveau à leur point de rendez-vous, Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son meilleur ami.

-Et si on faisait un petit jeu ? proposa Sirius à James.

James le toisa.

-La première fille qui passe, tu l'embrasses. La deuxième c'est à moi de le faire ?

James eut un sourire machiavélique et attendit qu'une fille descende des escaliers. Ils attendirent de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des pas. Ce fut des garçons qui descendirent.

Le temps passa et deux filles arrivèrent. James détailla les deux filles qui devaient être à Poufsouffle, l'une brune, l'autre blonde, toutes les deux plus ou moins jolies. Il se demanda laquelle des deux allait faire un premier pas sur ces marches lorsque la brune lui annonça qu'elle avait oublié son livre de DCFM. Elles tournèrent les talons mais James supposa que c'était parce qu'ils y étaient que la fille avait décidé de rebrousser chemin.

Ainsi, toutes les filles qui firent un tour dans ce couloir et qui virent les maraudeurs décidèrent de prendre un chemin inverse. Du coup, aucune fille ne décida de descendre les escaliers.

**oOoOo**

-Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on prenne un autre chemin, Lily. Cindy m'a dit que les maraudeurs s'y trouvaient.

-Et alors ? s'énerva Lily. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils y sont que nous allons faire demi-tour pour aller en cours. Je te préviens que nous sommes grandement en retard et si on ne veut pas manquer les premières minutes du cours, on passera devant eux. Et qu'est-ce que ça fait si on les descend ces escaliers ? Ils m'énervent eux à toujours vouloir imposer leurs présences, on ne peut même plus faire ce que l'on veut.

-Mais Lily…

-Non Béatrice, je te l'ai dit, je passerai devant eux quoi qu'ils fassent.

**oOoOo**

Les propos de Lily étaient parvenus jusqu'aux oreilles des quatre maraudeurs qui furent étonnés du courage et de l'audace de cette fille. Mais elle ne savait sans doute pas ce qui l'attendait.

Lily ne lança aucun regard aux maraudeurs et descendit les escaliers aux côtés de son amie. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'aucun des maraudeurs ne l'avaient arrêtée et s'étaient contentés de l'observer.

Arrivée au bas des escaliers, Lily eut un petit cri de victoire et jeta un coup d'œil à son amie. Satisfaite, elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'une voix lui lança :

-Attends.

Lily et Béatrice se retournèrent et virent le chef des maraudeurs, James Potter, se diriger vers eux.

Ainsi, ils avaient attendu qu'elle descende réellement ces escaliers pour qu'il vienne l'aborder.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, il la fixa. Au bout de quelques secondes, il avait attrapé ses poignets et la plaquait durement contre le mur.

Sous la douleur, Lily échappa un cri ce qui ne rendit que le Serpentard joyeux.

Les autres maraudeurs étaient en train de rire tandis que Béatrice ne cessait de jeter des regards alentours espérant voir surgir un professeur et lui demander de l'aide.

Lily se tordit et tenta de le faire lâcher prise mais ce Serpentard la maintenait férocement. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage s'approcher, elle déglutit difficilement.

Au moment où ses lèvres allaient toucher les siennes, Lily détourna la tête suspendant ainsi le geste du maraudeur. Le cœur de Lily battait lourdement dans sa poitrine, et elle se demandait comment elle allait sortir de cette situation.

Cependant, le maraudeur n'avait pas perdu patience, et posta sa tête en face d'elle-même si elle l'avait détournée.

Sentant la panique la gagner, Lily fit ce qu'il y avait de plus bête :

-Professeur Chourave.

Le maraudeur lâcha aussitôt les poignets de la jeune fille, et Lily en profita pour s'échapper prenant au passage la main de son amie et elle s'enfuirent.

Le maraudeur eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête en direction du « professeur » et se rendit compte de la ruse de la rousse lorsqu'il prit la fuite.

Cela le rendit très en colère et il se promit qu'elle allait lui faire payer ce mensonge.

**oOoOo**

-Qu'as-tu pu faire aux Serpentard pour qu'ils s'en prennent ainsi à toi ? demanda Béatrice lorsqu'elles furent dans leur dortoir.

-Tu sais très bien qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de raison pour s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Je suis juste leur nouvelle victime.

-Très juste. Mais… je sais qu'ils n'ont pas bien simulé leur défaite. Je sais qu'ils reviendront à la charge.

-J'en suis certaine, répondit Lily, faudra juste les éviter.

**oOoOo**

Lily avait espéré au fond que le Serpentard l'avait oubliée mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'il avait posé un regard lourd de vengeance en sa direction lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle.

Elle avait réussi à s'échapper la première fois, rien n'était certain qu'elle aurait une chance la deuxième fois.

Et personne ne pouvait faire le poids face à lui, les professeurs évidemment mais personne d'autre.

Elle se dépêcha de manger et quitta rapidement la grande salle. Mais à peine eut-elle longée un couloir qu'un obstacle l'empêcha d'aller plus loin : le Serpentard se trouvait devant elle.

-Bonjour petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu te rappelles de moi ?

Lily fit un pas en arrière mais James leva sa baguette vers elle. Il murmura un sort et quelques secondes après, elle avançait involontairement vers lui.

Elle essaya de reculer mais elle faisait le contraire. Arrivée face à lui, James la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, et lança le contre-sort.

-Tu as été plutôt maligne la dernière fois, on dirait. Nous allons voir si cette fois, tu réussiras à me filer entre les doigts.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda Lily.

-Gagner un simple pari, répondit posément James. Celui de t'embrasser.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Je déteste qu'on me pose des questions, siffla James. Contente-toi d'accepter. Oh et puis non, tu n'as pas le choix.

Lily détourna de nouveau la tête et gigota ce qui exaspéra le Serpentard.

-Si tu fais un geste de plus, c'est ton amie que j'embrasserai.

Lily cessa alors tous ces gestes.

« Non, elle pouvait pas faire ça à son amie. C'était elle qui avait été désignée, pas son amie. »

Elle accepta enfin de regarder le Serpentard qui avait maintenant un petit air satisfait.

-Les émotions te tueront. Tu es capable de te vendre pour elle.

-Oui. Parce que c'est mon amie. Tu ne serais pas capable de faire ça pour tes amis ?

James la toisa.

-Et vous vous faites appeler « Les Maraudeurs », les garçons les plus soudés de Poudlard ?

James, sous la colère, serra les poignets de Lily qui dut échapper un cri de douleur.

Lily ne disait ça juste pour laisser un professeur le temps d'intervenir mais c'était peine perdue parce que James avait compris con manège. Il s'approcha d'elle et de nouveau Lily détourna la tête en fermant les yeux.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas y échapper, il allait le faire qu'elle le veuille ou non. Sinon c'était son amie.

Elle attendit plusieurs secondes s'attendant à sentir des lèvres sur les siennes mais rien.

-Ouvre les yeux, rugit-il.

Sous la surprise, Lily ouvrit les yeux et le fixa.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas envie qu'elle ferme les yeux ? Pourquoi devait-elle se plier à lui ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au couloir de droite mais aucune personne n'avait envie de s'aventurer ici. Elle songea même qu'un des maraudeurs devait sans doute être au bout du couloir et devait être en train d'empêcher quiconque passer par-là.

James s'approcha d'elle mais par réflexe, Lily ferma de suite les yeux. James ne lui demanda pas de les rouvrir et se contenta de la contempler. Ces lèvres qui exprimaient le dégoût, des traits qui plissaient son front…

Il desserra un peu son emprise et la lâche complètement en reculant de quelques pas. Lily ouvrit les yeux et James tourna les talons.

James jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit Lily qui partait en courrant.

**oOoOo**

Chaque fois que Lily voyait James, elle pensait qu'il allait finir ce qu'il avait commencé mais il ne revint jamais vers elle sous le soulagement de celle-ci.

Mais elle n'était pas aussi tranquille qu'elle le pensait. Par moment, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas eu tord de fermer les yeux et obliger le maraudeur à s'en aller. Et si … et si c'était à Béatrice qu'il s'en prenait. C'est de ça dont elle avait peur.

Il est vrai que pour l'instant, rien ne lui était arrivé ; mais ça ne saurait tarder, n'est-ce pas ?

**oOoOo**

Les garçons étaient de nouveau près des escaliers du 5ème étage lorsque Lily et Béatrice arrivèrent. Lorsqu'elles virent les maraudeurs, elles tournèrent les talons.

**oOoOo**

-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !!!

Un Serpentard tenait fermement le poignet de Lily Evans et l'entraîna dans l'antre des maraudeurs.

Il la poussa et elle tomba sur le sol.

-Cette fille vous a traités de tous les noms, expliqua le Serpentard lorsque James l'interrogea du regard. Je l'ai entendue.

James observa intensément Lily qui se relevait.

-Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

-Ben…Je pensais … Je la laisse ?

-Fais-en ce que tu veux.

Et il retourna dans ses occupations. Le Serpentard eut un large sourire aux lèvres, il fit un pas vers Lily mais celle-ci se contenta de se cacher derrière James.

-Non, s'il vous plaît.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta attendant la réaction de James qui les ignorait.

-Aide-moi, supplia Lily en secouant l'épaule de James.

Voyant aucune réaction de la part de James, le Serpentard continua d'avancer tandis que Lily se cachait derrière le dos de James. C'était stupide parce que le Serpentard la voyait mais elle espérait une réaction de la part du maraudeur.

-Je ferai ce que tu voudras, ajouta-t-elle à Potter. Mais s'il te plaît, aide-moi.

Mais en vain.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne recommencerai plus.

-Je n'aime pas que l'on me dérange quand je lis, siffla-t-il.

-Ma vie est en danger, s'énerva-t-elle et toi tu veux lire ?

James ne lui jeta aucun regard tandis que le sourire de l'ennemi s'agrandissait.

Le Serpentard s'apprêta à prendre le bras de Lily mais celle-ci recula.

-Va-t-en.

La voix de James les surpris.

-Va-t-en.

-Tu le regretteras, commença Lily, tu …

-Wilkes, va-t-en.

Ledit Wilkes lança un regard noir à Potter avant de quitter la pièce. James se tourna vers une Lily tremblante.

-Soyons sérieux. Tu as dit que si je t'aidais, j'aurais ce que je veux.

Lily acquiesça de la tête se demandant ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Je veux mon baiser.

Comment osait-il ? pensa-t-elle.

Elle était dégoûtée de lui. Il …

-C'est soit ça, soit Wilkes qui te fera je-ne-sais-quoi.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Elle préférait largement embrasser Potter que de savoir ce que lui ferait Wilkes. Elle savait que c'était une ruse de ce Serpentard, de ce maraudeur parce qu'elle s'était enfuie la première fois et fermait les yeux la deuxième fois. Elle s'était longtemps demandée pourquoi il ne s'en était plus repris à elle. Seulement parce qu'il avait un autre plan en tête : celui de faire en sorte que ce soit elle qui l'embrasse. Jolie vengeance, devait-elle admettre.

Lily se décida. Elle en avait marre de jouer à ce jeu, alors autant en finir. Elle s'approcha timidement de Potter toujours assis et baissa son visage vers le sien.

Puis rapidement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout aussi rapidement qu'elle les avait posées, elle les retira.

-Satisfait ? demanda Lily.

Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons mais James lui attrapa le bras.

-Je ne suis pas satisfait.

Lily serra les poings et se retourna. James s'était levé. Maintenant qu'il était debout, il imposait de nouveau cette autorité, ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur les gens. Elle se sentait toute petite face à lui.

-Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais sans doute pas.

Lily arqua un cil tandis qu'il la rapprocha de lui.

-Tu me plais, avoua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je te plais que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi, lança-t-elle. Peut-être de mon corps oui, mais mon âme et mon cœur…

-Ton corps ne m'intéresse pas.

Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement.

-C'est toi que je veux.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Peut-être parce que la couleur de tes yeux me plait. Ma couleur préférée.

Lily n'avait pas besoin qu'il le lui dise, elle l'avait déjà remarqué.

Lorsqu'il la lâcha pour voir sa réaction, Lily préféra partir.

**oOoOo**

James ne pouvait pas croire qu'il tombait amoureux de cette fille. Mais il avait beau nier, il savait qu'il l'aimait.

Il avait eu son baiser, non ? Alors pourquoi voulait-il encore qu'elle soit près de lui ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à elle. Ce serait dangereux pour lui.

Il la regarda rire avec son amie. Elle était mignonne.

« Non, pensa-t-il, elle ne l'était pas ».

Il détourna la tête pour prêter plus d'attention à leur professeur de potion qui en ce moment était en train d'expliquer à une certaine Kelly de Gryffondor la raison pour laquelle sa potion était fausse. Pendant ce temps, les élèves en profitaient pour échanger quelques banalités à voix basse mais leurs gloussements en disaient longs. Il parcourut la salle du regard et reposa son attention sur Lily Evans qui tendait l'oreille à son amie car elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle tournait la tête vers lui et il comprit que son amie lui avait sans doute dit qu'il la fixait.

Il se contenta de la fixer alors elle décida de l'ignorer.

**oOoOo**

-On se relance un défi, James ? La première fille qui passe, tu danses avec elle.

-Pas envie, répondit James.

-Pourquoi ?

James haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas pourquoi en fait il ne voulait pas.

Deux filles passèrent, descendirent les escaliers et James ne leur accorda aucun regard.

-Allez James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tout de suite après, deux autres filles arrivèrent et James les reconnut. Il s'agissait de Lily et de son amie. James eut un petit sourire. Il avait bien envie de danser avec elle.

Elles arrivaient toutes les deux en même temps. James ne pensait même plus à Béatrice et ne voyait plus que Lily.

Lily et Béatrice descendirent les escaliers.

-Attendez !

Les deux filles sursautèrent comme la première fois et Sirius eut un sourire sadique.

James se posta devant Lily.

-Je dois danser avec toi puisque tu as été la première fille à passer.

-Il y avait eu deux filles avant nous, répondit Béatrice.

Cette remarque agaça James.

-Nous avons fait ce pari après que les deux filles soient passées.

Il reporta son attention sur une Lily apeurée.

-J'ai été la première à faire un pas dans cet escalier et la première à en descendre.

Cette fois, James ne pouvait pas contredire. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était vrai. C'était l'amie qui avait d'abord fait un pas sur les escaliers et non Lily.

-C'est moi qui décide ! C'est moi qui désigne la première fille qui est descendue. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas vue.

Béatrice voulut répondre quelque chose mais le regard noir de James l'en dissuada.

-Nous sommes descendues ensemble, tu nous as toutes les deux vues.

A la grande surprise de tous, James prit la main de Béatrice et dansa avec elle. Avec grâce, avec délicatesse, sans lui faire de mal, lui accordant la plus belle danse qu'elle n'ait jamais eue.

Lorsque la musique qu'avait déclenché Sirius à l'aide de sa baguette cessa, James rendit sa partenaire à Lily.

-Maintenant je peux danser avec toi vu qu'avec elle c'est fait. Vous avez été les premières filles à descendre.

Lily nota encore sa ruse. Elle accepta à contrecœur.

Les mains de James la gênaient, son visage en face d'elle la dégoûtait, ce temps si long l'énervait. Mais la délicatesse de James la charmait. Elle suivait ses pas, bougeait en même temps que lui. Elle ne répondait plus d'elle-même. Elle faisait tout ce que James le « demandait » de faire. Mais il ne dominait pas, c'est comme s'il lui demandait de suivre le même chemin qu'elle, ce n'était pas une soumission, juste un apprentissage. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait pu lui montrer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas changer de jugement rien qu'avec une danse.

Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus Lily avait oublié la présence des autres ainsi que le caractère de son partenaire. C'était si agréable, elle n'avait jamais ressentit ce sentiment de bonheur qui naissait en elle. Elle se sentait comme libre…

James avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Le visage dégoûté de Lily se transformait peu à peu, elle souriait, elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient…

Lorsque la danse prit fin, il la garda dans ses bras et la fixa. Elle s'était laissée faire encore surprise par cette danse.

-Ca t'a plu ?

Lily se réveilla et tenta de se dégager de ses bras.

-J'espère que ton avis a changé sur moi après cette danse. Sinon…

Lily le toisa.

« Encore ces menaces… »

-J'aimerai que tu apprennes à me connaître.

Elle haussa un cil tandis que James attendait sa réponse.

-On verra.

Il la lâcha et elle recula de quelques pas.

-Mais si je t'aime pas, tu me laisseras tranquille ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Alors ?

-Oui.

Lily prit sa copine par la main et elles filèrent, un fin sourire étirant la belle rousse

**oOoOo**

Pourtant des mois plus tard, c'était Lily qui cherchait James car il était toujours occupé par autre chose…


End file.
